The Blue Jay
by Drawinganimemaster
Summary: "…I don't know guys, I don't want to put myself out there and have her reject me. She's my bestfriend, it would be so weird if I confessed and she didn't feel the same," "…you have to take that chance,"


The Blue Jay

Bright blue eyes which were dimmed due to heavy bangs peered up at the offending poster before them. A petite hand moved up to swipe the obstructing plush strands away for just a split second, enough time to catch what was written on the poster.

In bold words ' **Eternal Universe** ' lay centered on the paper, hovering over multiple smaller fonts which gave valuable information about the time and location. A large yellow star surrounded by bright ember flames was the main graphic on the flier.

The short teenage girl made an attempt to reach out for the paper, preparing to snatch it off the wall where it was blocking other (probably far more important) fliers from her view.

"Sapphire!" The long haired girl snatched her hand back guiltily, as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have and whipped around to see a large pink girl jogging up to her. "What are you doing?"

Sapphire swallowed, her free hands picking on the loose string on her cotton dress; she looked down at her black shoes. "…nothing really, I was just—"

"Ooo—is that Eternal Universe?" Her pink friend gasped, doing what Sapphire was struggling to do all week; she grabbed the flier. "…they're playing tomorrow night for New Years at Sour Cream's warehouse where he works on his records!" The pink teen squealed. "We have to go!"

Sapphire flinched, resisting the urge to cover her ears. "Rose, we have a prier engagement with the student council; it wouldn't look great if our school president didn't attend the meeting," That's right; she was playing the president card today.

Rose huffed in an adorable way, her cheeks tinting red. "But I wanted to see Greg sing his solo and for Amethyst to rock her drums! Why do I always have to go to these things, Lapis is part of the treasury and she's never there,"

Sapphire shrugged, almost impassively. "That's her, not you. You have a responsibility,"

"I know," Rose sighed and began to fold the paper into her bag, she paused, looking to Sapphire; a certain gleam in her eyes. "…hold on to this for me Sapph, just in case you change your mind,"

The blue girl figured that was the least she could do and took the flier from her friend, neatly placing it into her purse; she raised an eyebrow. "Ready?"

Rose puffed out her cheeks, almost expecting the girl to change her mind right away. "…fine,"

Sapphire followed her friend out of the school, the paper in her purse burning holes into her back.

* * *

It was quite in the Beach City High School library as numerous students flooded inside to finish homework assignments and last minute projects. The only noise to be heard was the flipping of pages, printing of papers and soft hushed whispers from the freshmen who had heard rumors of the mean librarian (rumors that weren't true of course).

Sapphire purposely isolated herself from the rest of her twelfth grade class and freshmen to find an empty table in the back near the biography section; the most disserted section there was.

When she approached the mahogany wood desk the first thing she did was place her purse in the chair beside her, then she pulled out her newest creation; a book she would be writing. It was something she enjoyed to do during her free time, times where she wasn't hanging out with Rose doing homework or worrying about her position as student vice president.

Her favorite genre to write in was fantasy; she always fancied the idea of fitting into a world that revolves around her. A world filled with excitement, adventure, friendship and romance.

Sapphire shook her head, trying to rid herself with such thoughts.

Romance led to drama and drama led to break ups and breaks up lead to heart break. It was a continuous cycle. She had seen it many times before with her friends, their failed relationships (one after another) and she didn't want to go through that.

So, when she was finally comfortable and her thoughts and mind were clear she flipped to the first chapter of her book.

 ** _The Blue jay_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Summer_**

 _Growing up I always believed that there was more to this world, there had to be right? More than the senseless wars and pointless fighting that only led to more devastation—_

"—I know man!" A loud, rough, voice shouted to another; breaking Sapphire away from her reading. "I need to work on that one cord during Greg's solo, it's getting there but it isn't perfect,"

A familiar snort reached Sapphire's listening ears, she felt her breath catch in her throat; she looked up.

"Jasper, you're an ass drummer and Amethyst will probably be playing for you tomorrow night. Get over it," Who appeared to be a short girl with dark curly hair said to her much taller friend.

Jasper made a point to shove the shorter girl as hard as she could, glaring. "I'm getting better," Sapphire would have half expected the orange girl to jump at the shorter one if she didn't know how good of friends they were. "…I mean I still suck, but at least I'm trying,"

The curly haired girl with the most unique red eyes Sapphire has ever seen folded her arms, grinning. "Don't even worry Jasper, the crowd will be screaming so loud that they won't even care that you suck; we've got this,"

Jasper huffed, leaning against a bookshelf as her friend searched the comic section. "I hope you're right Ruby,"

Sapphire felt her stomach turn, _Ruby_.

Ruby Harris, the one she has secretly had a crush on since the summer of sophomore year.

Her soft blue eyes sized the shorter girl up, observing features that she had memorized for years. She looked from her natural thick curls that fell in her face but were obstructed from her eyes by a red headband that matched her eyes, to the black t-shirt that fit her body perfectly; ripped sleeves revealing toned muscles. Sapphire, not liking the heat forming on her face by looking at Ruby's muscles, quickly looked at the shirt design.

There was a big star with ember flames flashing behind it—Eternal Universe, the logo represented.

Ruby was part of that band that everyone in the school knew about. Who hadn't heard of them? Sapphire remembered how she would download their music and listen to it at night right before bed, the thrill of her mother catching her listening to such music only made it more of a rush.

Sapphire actually liked their music, and not just because Ruby played her guitar in every verse. It was meaningful and spoke to her, she could relate to it.

Sapphire forced her eyes away from her friend; Ruby was probably busy with things for the band. She wouldn't want to distract her.

So, Sapphire's interest was lost and she turned her attention back to her readings.

 _-many times in school we are asked a very important question, what is life about? What do you want to do with yourself and most importantly, how will that goal benefit others in your life._

 _When the teachers would ask me those questions I'd answer quickly, saying I want to be a doctor. They save people's lives and they surely make a difference. But hey, that's easier said than done—_

"—Hey, heelloo,"

Sapphire was once again snatched from her reading when she noticed a large orange hand being waved in her face, she frowned; leaning away as far as she could from the offending appendage. "…what is it Jasper?" She asked but didn't hope for a response.

Jasper huffed, taking her monotone voice for attitude. "Sorry to bother you your majesty," She snickered, using Sapphire's nickname they'd tease her with in middle school. "But can we borrow a pencil?"

Ruby nudged her taller friend in the hip, frowning. "Cool it Jasper, you know she hates being called that." She gave Sapphire an apologetic shy grin. "Do you have a pen or pencil we can use Sapph, we're designing more posters for our show tomorrow,"

Sapphire felt her throat close up, but thanks to years of practice she was able to work through it. "Y-yeah, here," She blindly pulled a pen from her bag and tossed it into the air. "Catch,"

"O-oh," Ruby fumbled before catching the pen with one hand, she smiled. "…thanks…" She trailed off, rising on her tippy-toes expectantly.

"No," Sapphire managed to answer with less stuttering than before.

Ruby's shoulders fell, she whined. "Why not,"

Sapphire held in a giggle and tried to keep a straight face, Ruby was too adorable when she pouted. "Rose and I have a meeting tonight,"

Ruby rested her hands on her hips, frowning. "A meeting that is going to last until midnight, I think not,"

"Dude come on," Jasper frowned, breaking their slowly growing banter. "We have to get back to art before Miss Fillips notices we ditched,"

Ruby, not breaking eye contact with Sapphire, sat in the seat right across from her; she waved Jasper off. "I'll take my chances but you go ahead,"

The orange girl rolled her eyes and stalked away, mumbling multiple colorful vocabulary words as she exited the library.

When her friend was out of sight Ruby snatched the paper that Sapphire was reading, if it were anyone else Sapphire would have freaked but it was only Ruby; so she let it slide.

"Talk to me," The curly haired girl demanded, leaning her chin on the chair that she was sitting on backwards. "Why aren't you going to our show tonight?"

Sapphire let her mask slip, her posterior slipping as she slouched back in her seat. "It's just not my type of thing Ruby, and you know that. I'd rather just stay home and read a book, maybe some Netflix,"

"Come on," Ruby huffed, still utterly adorable so that Sapphire couldn't take her seriously. "It kind of sucks not having my bestfriend come to my most important gig,"

 _Bestfriend._

A common term used between them. Each time Sapphire even dared to make a move to confess how she felt, that word always held her back.

Sapphire tried not to sound hurt and went along, as always. "Well," She drawled out teasingly. "Your bestfriend doesn't want to have to drive you home because you couldn't handle you liquor and then have to sleep on the couch because you took my bed," She teased, but not really in a playful way.

It had happened so many times before where Sapphire stopped going to Ruby's band parties, sick of being the designated driver.

"You could have joined me in the bed," Ruby teased, a sly grin on her face.

Sapphire, accustomed to Ruby's flirtatiousness, burst out laughing. "Yes, because the smell of your vomit just turns me on,"

"I have that affect on people," Ruby joked, secretly admiring Sapphire as she laughed; she only laughed hard like this around her and she took pride in it.

Sapphire looked up, catching Ruby staring at her. "What?" She asked, almost breathlessly; the way Ruby was looking at her made her breath catch in her throat.

"…chicken butt," Ruby said, quickly dropping her smile and returning to her usual self.

The taller girl sighed, masking her disappointment. "That's what I thought," She took her book pages back, carefully avoiding making any contact with Ruby's warm skin.

"…how's your book coming along?" Ruby asked softly, her playfulness passing away as she calmed down.

"Honestly," Sapphire shrugged. "I have no idea what I'm writing; there aren't even any characters or a plot it seems like,"

Ruby chuckled. "It'll come to you, but maybe if you go to the party tonight you'll get some ideas,"

"Ruby," Sapphire sighed, not wanting to go through this again.

"Please," The curly haired girl whispered, taking Sapphire's cooler hand into hers. "I have something important I need to talk to you about,"

Sapphire swallowed, leaning into the sweet warmth. "…tell me now,"

"I have to do it tonight," Ruby shook her head, smiling softly. "Come on, I promise I'll stay sober; then I can drive your drunk ass home," She grinned.

Sapphire rolled her eyes playfully. "I don't drink…but I'll see what I can do,"

"I guess that's the best I'm going to get so I'll take it," Ruby removed her hand, not seeing Sapphire's eyes dim; she stood up. "I should get back to class so I'll see you later; if you do show up at the party come see me back stage or shoot me a text if you can't find me,"

Sapphire nodded. "Will do,"

Ruby sent her a final wave before jogging out of the library, probably to catch up with Jasper. She sighed heavily when she was finally left alone with the silence ringing in her ears and the tingle of Ruby's hand in hers.

Sapphire shook her head and began to read again.

 _-so I wonder, is there more to life than what we are granted with? And if there is, how do we go about obtaining it?_

* * *

 _It all started freshman year; three years ago from today. Now essentially, Ruby and Sapphire have been bestfriends since elementary school. From the first time Sapphire shared her lunchables with the short tempered girl to the time when Ruby hit Jasper multiple times in dodge ball for calling Sapphire 'majesty'. They always seemed to have each other's back and as they grew older, their loyalty began to sprout._

 _So if one were to ask Sapphire when her feelings for Ruby first occurred she would have to say during the summer of sophomore year; right after freshmen year. If Ruby were here she'd disagree, Sapphire knows because the red girl has told her many times never to bring it up whenever she mentions it._

 _"I thought you looked nice," Sapphire complemented, admiring the soft blush on her friends face. "I hadn't given you your head band yet so your hair was so frizzy and out of control," She giggled._

 _Ruby groaned, leaning into Sapphire's couch further. "Sapphire, I had the ugliest braces! Jasper teased me constantly,"_

 _"And you teased back, constantly," Sapphire reminded, scooping some more vanilla ice cream into her spoon. "And your glasses!" She squealed, remembering less mature teenage Ruby before she had contacts._

 _"Those gross things," Ruby huffed, placing her head in her palm. "Man freshman year was a nightmare for me, but sophomore year was much better,"_

 _Sapphire hummed, it was debatable._

 _Ruby had left the summer of their sophomore year to be with her cousins in Myrtle Beach so Sapphire and the others didn't get to see her at all. Sapphire was the only one Ruby had kept in touch with; the daily texts and occasional phone calls were always a nice treat._

 _As the school year approached everyone seemed to change. Jasper had gotten her hair longer and Rose had sky rocketed, almost in the six foot range._

 _Ruby was the most shocking. Jasper gaped, angrily, when she immediately noticed the absence of braces and the replacement of straight teeth and contacts; there was nothing to tease anymore. Sure she could go for her height but that was Lapis's thing, she couldn't even tease her frizzy hair that had somehow learned to tame itself and sat nicely on her head; curls thicker and shiner than before._

 _It did a number on Sapphire's heart, the things puberty could do. But in the back of her head, she couldn't stop thinking about that awkward freshmen that always made her smile. Ruby still made her smile, daily, but she had lost her awkwardness and replaced it with confidence. It was equally attractive but there was something charming about the flushing, word stumbling, Ruby she had grown to know._

 _"You changed a lot that year," Sapphire mumbled, turning her attention to the television where Teen Wolf was playing._

 _"You changed that year too," Ruby said, causing her friend to look back up. "Yes you,"_

 _Sophomore year was the same as any other for Sapphire. Despite the new arrival of her lengthy bangs and the richening of her voice; other than that she was the same. She never had to worry about pimples so her facial features probably stayed the same._

 _Sapphire snickered, raising an eyebrow. "I stayed the same, Ruby. The only thing that happened were my bangs and I was quiet but I've been like this my whole life," She chuckled._

 _Ruby shook her head. "That was the year your boobs came in,"_

 _"What!" Sapphire exclaimed, almost chocking on her own laughter; tears welling her eyes._

 _If it were anyone else she would have died of embarrassment, but it was only Ruby. She was still embarrassed but the red girl always managed to extract laughter from her instead._

 _"Y-yeah, you don't remember?" Ruby tried to defend herself, a bright blush on her face. "They just," She gestured to her small, almost flat, chest and made an expanding motion with her hand; spoon hanging from her mouth. "…blossomed?"_

 _Sapphire held her hand to her heart, shaking her head. "Oh man," She wheezed. "I can't with you,"_

 _Ruby continued to blush as she stuffed her mouth with ice cream, preventing anything else embarrassing from leaving her mouth. Sapphire, in the middle of calming down, looked over at her burning friend._

 _Sapphire guesses that's when she realized her crush on her bestfriend. That one moment where Ruby let her old awkward self resurface, even if it was just for a short moment._

* * *

"In some States, this is known as kidnapping," Sapphire's monotone voice spoke over the soft playing radio.

Rose pouted, keeping her eyes on the road as she drove; a certain destination in mind. "What, no way! You want to see them play just as much as Pearl and I do, right Pearl?"

A skinny girl with short almost blonde hair nodded from the back, expression love struck. "Right Rose, skipping the meeting to see the band play is so exciting. We need some fun in our boring routine,"

Sapphire resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Pearl was one of the friends she had mentioned earlier, it was sad. Rose had no idea how the skinny girl felt about her despite all the obvious hints, Rose was always an air head.

Or at least, that's what she wants you to think of her.

Sapphire had a sneaky suspicion that Rose acted that way on purpose in order to gain things from Pearl. The way Rose would flirt not so subtly with the skinny girl right in front of Greg or the way she'd toss around those endearing remarks, _my Pearl_ , as if they meant nothing.

Sapphire wanted so badly to tell Pearl that it would probably never happen but she knew better than to step in. It was none of her business, besides she could barely handle her own crush. Who knows, if Ruby treated her the way Rose treated Pearl maybe she'd stick around too.

Love can do that to you.

Sapphire was pulled from her train wreck of thoughts when the car came to an abrupt stop. Rose and Pearl were in the process of snatching their seatbelts off while Sapphire stared out the transparent glass, observing.

Just as her pink friend promised, they were parked blocks away from Sour Creams warehouse. The distance did nothing to muffle the music that still managed to make Sapphire cover her ears with how intense it was. Bright, multi colored, strobe lights shinned brightly through the windows of the building.

Sapphire stepped out of the car slowly, moving out of the way as multiple teens from their school made their way to the wide open doors of the warehouse. The aroma of liquor and sweat oozed from the building, Sapphire frowned.

This was not her type of scene.

"…it smells," Sapphire said, crossing her arms over her long sleeved white plaid shirt; a blue tank top peeking out where the buttons weren't snapped together.

Pearl, no matter how much she wanted to side with Rose, agreed. "It does, and it looks really crowded," She pulled out her phone and huffed. "And it's only ten! We're supposed to wait two hours in this smelly place with these drunk people? We don't even know anybody!" She whined, flailing her arms about.

"Our whole class is here guys," Rose tried to defend herself, walking around her car until she was directly beside them. "And there are a lot of cool things we can do here; we can dance, get some drinks, some food and I'm sure they have some cool games for us," She smiled.

Pearl sighed, tapping her foot impatiently. "…fine, but we stick together and no drinking!"

"I came to have a good time so that includes liquid courage," Rose teased, a small grin on her lips. "But you can stay sober so Sapphire and I can have a designated driver," She pulled her arm into Pearl's when the girl frowned, she batted her eyelashes. "…please?"

Sapphire sighed.

"…okay," Pearl gave up far too quickly, blushing when Rose jumped up eagerly; flashing her cleavage.

"Alright let's go," Rose announced, pulling a blushing Pearl and an impassive Sapphire along with her.

* * *

Jasper held her hand up, flinching. "Greg, please don't start with the song about the van," She said, causing the long haired chubby boy to stop strumming his guitar. "Why do you like that fat chick anyway?" She mumbled, plopping down on the coach where Ruby followed but in a more dignified way.

"Watch it," Greg frowned, placing his instrument behind his back on its strap as he stood from his chair.

Jasper groaned, resting her hands behind her head. "What is up with you and Ruby crushing on these weird girls? First big Rosie and then her royal majesty," She scoffed, looking past Greg and out to the party where people where raging about.

"Sapphire?" Greg asked the red girl, a soft smile on his face. "I didn't know you still had a crush on her,"

Jasper mumbled under her breath. "More like obsession,"

"…lay off," Greg frowned at the orange girl.

Ruby shook her head, grinning. "Nah, don't worry Greg, she's just pissed because Lapis is dating Peridot again,"

"Shut up," Jasper snarled, anger lighting up her eyes. "I could care less about what that slut does. Peridot better watch out, Lapis moves on quicker than I do,"

Greg shook his head. "I don't see how people can move on so fast,"

"Don't look at me," Ruby crossed her arms over her chest. "I've been crushing on my bestfriend since freshmen year,"

Jasper whistled, wiggling her eye brows. "I guess we all know who Ruby's kissing at midnight,"

"Shut-up,"

"Knock it off,"

Greg and Ruby scolded the orange girl simultaneously with a glare.

"I'm serious," Jasper sat up straighter. "What better way to get your point across; you've been in the friend zone for too long dude,"

"She does have a point," Greg said, holding his hands up when Ruby glared at him. "What, I'm sick of you not making a move. She probably feels the same way,"

Ruby leaned her cheek on her right hand. "…I don't know guys, I don't want to put myself out there and have her reject me. She's my bestfriend, it would be so weird if I confessed and she didn't feel the same,"

Greg shrugged. "…you have to take that chance,"

"Well, you have an hour and a half to decide what to do. I'm probably going to stand by Rainbow Quartz all night, I'm stealing that kiss," Jasper said before standing up, cracking her back loudly. "But for now we need to get back on stage and put on a show, where's Amethyst?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Where else would Amethyst be,"

All three of the musicians looked at each other, coming to the same agreement.

"The kitchen,"

* * *

Halfway into the tenth hour and Rose had dragged them around the whole warehouse. She stopped to speak with friends from school, to get a drink and they made multiple trips to Jenny where she was selling glowing accessories. Pearl found it ridiculous, refusing to waste money on something that would be burned out by tomorrow, but Sapphire patronized with Jenny and bought a few things; two necklaces, a red one for her neck and a blue one for Ruby's head if she ever got the chance to see her.

Which she probably wouldn't, judging by how many places Rose was dragging them.

"My feet are killing me," Pearl sighed, leaning on the wall beside her for support. "Can we please sit down for a while?"

Rose pouted. "Aw come on, you're tired already? I was just about to see Greg backstage,"

"…you go ahead," Sapphire finally spoke, bending down to collect the heels Pearl had thrown off. "We're going to the kitchen to take a break but we'll meet you later,"

Rose thought but only for a second before scurrying off. "Okay, I'll see you guys later,"

Sapphire couldn't help but wonder, as her pink friend moved into the crowd, if this was her plan all along. To tire Pearl out so she could have time to meet Greg backstage before the show began.

None the less, Sapphire looked to Pearl. "Come on, the kitchen is right there," She waited for the skinny girl to stand up before she led the way to the kitchen.

They slid open the sliding door and weren't at all surprised when they walked in on Amethyst stuffing her face with fried shrimps. The purple girl barely stopped when she gave them a wave followed by a grin, shrimp tails lodged in the cracks of her teeth.

"Hauh, wauh sup gurls," She said, mouth full of fried treats.

"Hey Amethyst," Pearl and Sapphire said with just as much lack of enthusiasm.

Amethyst is also a child hood friend of theirs. She's a little bit nicer than Jasper but doesn't match Ruby's compassion for others. Despite her messy mannerism, she's a pretty decent friend to Sapphire. She's never once used the nasty royalty nickname like Jasper and when they were alone she would always eat with her mouth closed around her. Amethyst didn't say it but Sapphire knew it was a sign of some kind of respect.

Pearl on the other hand.

"Sup, P-butt," The purple girl remarked once she was finished with her food. "Where's Rose, you finally finished following her like a lost puppy? Or did you finally get it through your head that she's straight,"

Pearl clenched her fist, glaring down at the infuriating purple girl. "How about you mind your damn business and go chat with your girlfriend Malachite; oh, that's right, she dumped you two weeks ago." She feigned memory loss, scratching her chin in false thought. "What was it, something about getting caught with her hand up Sugilite's skirt in the janitors' closest? Your own cousin," She rebuffed.

"…it's a new year baby," Amethyst replied cockily after a few seconds of silence. "I'm ready for something new, stand near me during midnight and I'll give you something Rose never could," She winked at the disgusted Pearl before storming out, not before say 'later freezy-queen' in Sapphire's direction.

Years of observing her family and friends, Sapphire could tell when people were hurt and no matter how much Amethyst tried to hide it; Pearl's comment had stung.

Sapphire took a seat on a nearby stool once their purple friend had left. She didn't have to speak as she gave her friend a hard look.

"I know," Pearl groan, breaking her harsh demeanor.

"For someone you're crushing on, you're treating her pretty terrible," Sapphire mumbled, watching her friend freak out. "And she thinks you still like Rose, you even have me fooled, you've been eyeing her all night but you told me you're over her,"

"I am and I didn't mean to say that to Amethyst, really," Pearl sighed. "She just heats me up, in good and bad ways, and I guess tonight was just bad timing. I'll apologize later,"

Sapphire hummed. "What about Rose? Are you sure you're over her completely?"

"Yes," Pearl stated. "I respect that she likes Greg, I don't know why I act like that around her though,"

"You can get a drink," Sapphire said, watching her friend eye the liquor case. "I never drink and I'll probably have to drive Ruby home again when she gets plastered,"

Pearl shook her head. "No, I want to be sober when I talk to Amethyst," She moved to sit across from the shorter girl, she frowned. "What about you, how's your situation going?"

"Oh," Sapphire pulled her phone out and turned the screen on; a picture of her and Ruby at six flags as her lock screen. "I almost forgot, she told me to text her if I ever showed up," She typed a quick response out to her friend.

Pearl nodded. "Why, she needs to make sure she has a ride so she doesn't drink as much tonight?"

"No, she actually told me that she has something important to tell me," Sapphire said once her message had sent, she sighed. "I'm so nervous, I want to believe it is what I think it is but I also don't want to get my feelings hurt."

Pearl was the only person who knew about her crush on Ruby. She hadn't told Rose because the pink girl was far too close with Greg and had the tendency to spill secretes to people; but Rose wasn't dense, Sapphire was sure she had picked up something over the years.

"I know what you mean," Pearl bit her lip, giving up and snatching a beer. "Maybe I will have one,"

Sapphire smiled. "You and I are going to need more than that if we're going to make it through tonight," Her phone beeped in her pocket, she glanced at the screen.

"What she say?" Pearl asked, frowning at the sound of Sapphire's breath catching.

She swallowed. "…she told me to meet her backstage at eleven forty-five,"

Pearl gasped, grabbing her friend's hand excitedly. "She's going to—"

"No she isn't," Sapphire said softly, pulling her hand away slowly. "She's probably just going to say how she wanted to avoid kissing those sluts and how she wanted to start the new year with me, her bestfriend. That's who I am and that's who I'll always be to her,"

Pearl's expression saddened. "…you can change that, just take a chance tonight. If it doesn't work out you can blame it on the liquor and then you'll still have the memory,"

"Yeah, the memory of her rejecting me," Sapphire huffed.

"Ruby wouldn't do that to you," Pearl said. "You need to take a chance,"

Sapphire sighed. "…"

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly for the band as they finished playing one of Greg's old songs; to Jasper's delight, it was not the song about the van. The long haired chubby teen grabbed the microphone and slung his electric guitar behind his back, sweat dripping in his face along with the other tire musicians.

"Alright you guys, it is only six minutes til midnight and we are going to end this year strong," Greg motioned for a slightly cubby girl with blonde hair to come join them on the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is Sadie and she will be singing a song that she used to win a radio contest. Her hit song 'Haven't you noticed' will be sung right here, just for us! Let's give her a hand!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the blonde shyly took the microphone; she motioned for the band to start.

 _I can't help it if I make a scene,_

 _Stepping out of my hot pink limousine_

Ruby wiped her sweaty hands on her camouflaged jeans, tapping Sapphire on the shoulder and snickering when she jumped. "I love it how I'm the only one who can surprise you,"

"Shut up," Sapphire couldn't stop the grin on her face; she pointed out to the stage where Sadie was singing. "What's the deal, I thought you were supposed to be playing your guitar; did you get fired?" She joked.

 _I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic,_

 _When I pose, they scream and when I joke, they laugh._

"Haha," Ruby crossed her arms, casually leaning into Sapphire as she watched Sadie perform. "But no, I let Greg take over so I could be with my bestfriend before midnight,"

Sapphire hummed, lips pressed together tightly; friend zoned once again. "…cool, I feel the same way,"

"You do?" Ruby asked softly, voice drained of her usual confidence and energy; her expression fallen.

 _I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in,_

Sapphire forced herself away from the light red eyes that haunted her dreams; she looked back at Sadie who was killing it on stage. "Yeah, we're bestfriends Ruby, that's what we've always been, right?"

Ruby sniffed, nodding her head in a way that meant she finally understood. "…right,"

 _They're hypnotized by my way of walking,_

 _I've got them dazzled like a stage magician,_

"What were you going to tell me anyway?" Sapphire turned away from the stage to fully face the red girl. "You're not drunk tonight so I guess it's not a ride home, unless you're planning to later and want me to give you a rain check,"

Ruby frowned, catching the icy bite in her voice; she crossed her arms. "What's your problem? I never said anything about needing a ride, I just needed to tell you something but now I'm rethinking my decision,"

 _When I point, they look, and when I talk, they listen, well,_

 _Everybody needs a friend,_

"It probably wasn't anything important anyway," Sapphire quipped sharply, ignoring the voice in her head that told her to stop talking; she couldn't, this had been building far too long.

Ruby clenched her fists. "You're acting like a real ass right now,"

 _And I got you and you and you._

 _So many, I can't even name them,_

"I'm so sorry, I guess you didn't expect that from your bestfriend," Sapphire's voice boomed loudly in the backstage area where they stood, isolated from the crowd out front. "Well news fucking flash, maybe I don't want to be your **_friend_** anymore!"

 _Can you blame me? I'm too famous._

 _Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?_

Ruby ignored the pang in her chest and shot back, just as fierce. "Well, maybe I don't want to be your **_friend_** anymore either!"

 _I'm coming into view as the world is turning._

 _Haven't you noticed I've made it this far?_

"Fine," Sapphire whispered harshly, glaring at the slightly shorter girl before her. "I'm glad this is over,"

 _Now, everyone can see me burning._

"You know what?" Ruby said but it sounded more like a question. "I'm glad too, elated actually! Do you know how many nights I've spent just lying in bed thinking about how much I want to be with you? How many times I got drunk and purposely called you, trying to use liquor to give me the confidence to say something?"

Sapphire's ears flushed. "Probably not as many times as me having to sit back and watch those sluts from you performances try and hit on you right in front of me while I couldn't even say anything. That feeling in the pit of my stomach when I'd pick your drunken self up, hoping that you hadn't done anything stupid with them; just the thought of them touching you—"

Ruby could faintly hear everyone counting down to the New Year.

 _10…_

"…I never touched any of those girls," Ruby muttered, rubbing her arm as she tried to catch her gaze. "And you could have kicked their asses, I wouldn't have minded,"

 _9…_

Sapphire bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back her smile. "One of us had to be rational,"

 _8…_

"But is that really why you stopped coming to our shows? You thought I was messing around with all those girls like Jasper?" Ruby asked, frowning softly.

 _7…_

Sapphire hesitantly nodded.

Ruby groaned, slapping her hand over her head in aggravation. "Gosh, I'm so sorry I made you think that,"

 _6…_

"I'm sorry I keep you up at night," Sapphire paused, smiling. "No, I'm actually proud of that,"

 _5…_

Ruby chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her neck. "Not in that way, like masturbation, because I don't think about you!" She winced. "I mean, obviously I would but—that sounds perverted," She shook her head.

 _4…_

"Okay," Ruby took a breath as Sapphire watched, half amused and half embarrassed. "If I were a masturbator, which I am not, obviously you would be the first and probably only person of my choice—"

"Psh!" Sapphire broke out into a loud laughter.

 _3…_

Ruby's face was engulfed with red stains, running all the way down her neck as she crossed her arms; she glared at the laughing girl. "It's not funny,"

Sapphire shook her head, laughing into her hand.

 _2…_

"No," Sapphire giggled one more time before she stood up straight, she smiled. "You make me laugh, that's one of the reasons why I like you,"

 _1…_

"…that's good right?" Ruby asked softly but surely, slowly uncrossing her arms as she moved closer.

"Yes," Sapphire wrapped her arms around broad shoulders and pulled her in. "…happy New Years,"

The crowd shouted 'Happy New Years' just about the same time Sapphire brought her lips down to Ruby's. Other couples followed their lead and pulled the person beside them into a kiss. Greg leaned down the stage to kiss Rose from below, Jasper snatched Rainbow Quartz once again but she quickly turned her cheek to him at the last minute, just like last year, and Amethyst pulled a wanting Pearl into a series of multiple kisses.

Ruby rested her hands on Sapphire's waist, pulling her closer as their kiss became less soft. She ran her tongue over a maddeningly soft full lower lip and let out a soft moan when her tongue was pulled into Sapphire's hot mouth by sucking plump lips.

"Fuck," Ruby groaned, pulling their lips away with a soft smack when air became a problem. "Best New Years ever, I've wanted to do that for such a long time,"

Sapphire pressed a quick kiss to the soft spot underneath Ruby's ear, delighting in the shiver it brought. "Me too," She pulled away to look into endearing soft red eyes that changed depending on her emotions. "I bet you haven't been waiting for as long as I have,"

Ruby chuckled. "Try me," She challenged.

"Okay," Sapphire bit her lip, trusting the girl who held her. "I started crushing on you during the beginning of our junior year when we were at my house talking about puberty and eating ice cream,"

"Ooo, I remember that," Ruby nodded, thinking back. "That was some good ice cream,"

"Mhm, what about you? When my boobs came in?" Sapphire joked, the blush on her face being worth it when her friend smiled.

Ruby immediately snickered. "No, not when your boobs came in," She glanced down. "Although, that was a _very_ good year,"

"My eyes are up here," Sapphire teased, slapping her shoulder softly.

"Of course, and they're beautiful," Ruby smiled at the blush in response to her comment. "But I've had a crush on you since freshmen year," She nodded.

Sapphire gaped. "Seriously, why didn't you say anything?" She knew the same question could be directed at her but she's been crushing for over two years while Ruby has been for four.

Ruby shrugged sheepishly. "I was really awkward at that stage, Sapph, my voice cracked each time I tried to bring it up. And you only started crushing on me one year after that, you would have thought I was a freak if I said something,"

Sapphire couldn't disagree, she probably would have been confused and it would have caused a strain on their friendship. "Okay fine…but what about sophomore year when your confidence came, why not then?"

"Your boobs came in!" Ruby said, face flushed as she motioned to them. "I can handle it now but back then I could barely look away without feeling like a freak," She raised an eyebrow. "What about you, why didn't you say anything?"

Sapphire shrugged. "I thought it would mess up our friendship if you didn't like me back and I didn't know if you were flirting with me or just being _you._ Like when you told me I could join you in bed,"

"I was serious," Ruby said calmly. "Drunk or not, you can take advantage of me whenever you want," She winked.

"There!" Sapphire pointed in accusation. "That's what I freaking mean, what is that? Are you just teasing me or what?"

Ruby scratched the back of her neck. "I guess I have been being difficult but that really is sort of a mixture of both honestly. If you agree to be my girlfriend it can be straight forward flirting,"

"…that's a real offer, right?" Sapphire confirmed, a soft smile on her lips.

Ruby nodded, also smiling. "Sapphire Alice Fields, will you be my girlfriend?" She asked with all seriousness.

"Ruby Anna Harris, I would be honored," Sapphire said, barely containing her joy. "…we have terrible middle names,"

"Defiantly," Ruby agreed. "But this is going to be the start of something beautiful, I can feel it,"

Sapphire grinned, placing the blue glow necklace around her **_girlfriends_** head.

"It's going to be a great year,"

* * *

 **I have been working on this for over a week. I had so many drafts and they kept coming out terrible so this morning I just locked myself in my room and then the ideas just started flowing. Since I didn't post a chapter on my other stories I wanted to give you something for the New Year where Sapphire is centered on because I kind of focus on Ruby a lot in my other stuff.**

 **I know I put Sadie's song in both stories but I can't help it, I love it so much!**

 **But, I really hope you liked this one-shot and I truly wish you all a happy new year. We made it to 2016 guys, let's start strong!**


End file.
